Rings are for Ladies
by The CallaLily
Summary: It's the Lord of the Rings with a twist it's told by the pointe of view of the women and the major rolls they played throughout the destruction of the ring and the bringings of middle earth together.


Author's notes-- Well I got the idea from Mists of Avalon and thought well what part did the women play in the Fellowship of the Ring and the destruction of the ring and Sauron. So here goes my attempt on a fan fiction .   
  
Disclaimer: If you recognize it from Tolkien then it's not mine.  
  
RINGS ARE FOR LADIES  
  
During the journey of the fellowship there were some things that no one expected or thought possible. Through the problems the fellowship had, it was easier then it would have been otherwise. All were unaware of it except a select group of women. Now the tale of the women who made sure the fellowship did not fail are unveiled and those women were never honored but did their jobs and helped Middle Earth. Thus united under one reason everything did not ultimately fail.  
  
Shea knocked softly on the Prince's door.  
  
"My Lord, your father wishes to see you and he doesn't seem very happy." She said walking in the room. The Prince was standing by his always open window.  
  
"Tell him that I am busy"  
  
"You are not busy, so you will go and see him right now."  
  
"No I will not it is probably some princely duty that he wishes me to perform and I will not."  
  
"Your father needs your help more now then ever and I do not believe that you are greedy enough not to help him in this time of need." Shea said walking up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"No he doesn't. He just wishes to send me off before the threat grows any more."  
  
"Well I'm sorry you feel that way, but you will go see your father because something great and terrible is brewing in the world and you will be a part of it." she said stepping away from him.  
  
"Now go and meet your father." she said and with a sigh of dismay for he knew that Shea would not lie to him and he had to see his father, and out of the room he went. As the door closed Shea sighed and sat down on Legolas's bed. Her thoughts began to run as they always did when she knew something was happening. She could feel it in every part of her body and especially in her heart and she knew that dark powers of the past were returning and she must be a part of it, and luckily she would not be alone.  
  
Out of Mirkwood and off to Lothlorian the Lady of the Golden Wood stood by her unfilled mirror and starred. Her frail figure was hunched slightly over as if she was carrying a heavy burden and the weight was becoming to much to bare.   
  
"Galadrial my dear. Why do you stand here so sullen when there are festivities taking place?" Celeborn questioned with care in his voice as he stepped lightly into Galadrial's Glade.  
  
"Some evil stirs in the world, and I feel it coming." she said heavily saying it calmly but still with great difficulty. She straightened slightly at these words as if saying it made the burden less heavy.  
  
"My wife. You are heavy with weariness. I will help you to your chamber and may you wake with new heart and less fear of threats in the darkness." Celeborn said walking up to his wife and placed his arms around her waist and walked her away from her mirror. A breeze blew around them as they stepped out of the glade and the leaves swayed, but in Galadrial's Glade there was no wind and all was silent.  
  
Still in Lothlorian there dwelled another woman who also felt a change in the world and knew that something big was taking place. She was among the trees and was dancing to the sweet music of her own voice and behind one of the trees stood a child starring at her with awe etched in every young line of the child's face. Arwen suddenly stopped as if her heart and everything else had stopped for a brief second. The child starred at Arwen annoyed that she had stopped dancing and singing. Arwen turned slowly to face the child a smile on her fair face but when she turned the child looked at her and saw a pair of lamp like eyes starring back and became scared. The child ran off with a slight squeak as if something had scared her off. Wondering what scared the child so, Arwen looked up at the sky. She had a glimpse of what looked like a deformed hand reaching up to Orc like faces and a scream that through the terrible noise the word "Bagginessses" was heard. Arwen fell to the soft ground and heaved a sigh happy to know that she was were she wished to be in Lothlorian were the mallon trees lay.  
  
Farther away in Edoras Eowyn was sitting on her bed fingering something, a necklace with a tear falling down her cheek. The necklace at first sight was just a heart wrought from what looked like plain silver that any body of lower class could wear. Though anyone trained in the craft of jewelry making or had any skills in metals could tell it was not at all ordinary. It was of elven make, silver and in a perfect shaped heart. Only the maker knew the secrets within it, at which Eowyn had no idea of. All she knew was that an elven smith had come to Edoras and had given it to Eowyn promising to come back years later when Eowyn was older then ten and tell her the secrets of it. The screech of some complete evil bird erupted through Eowyn's head. She fell to the floor clutching her head as if some massive pain was taking over, it became louder but then the necklace fell to the floor with a musical clatter and the evil screeching subsided.  
  
The maker of the necklace was in Rivendell in her own room sitting and fingering the fibers and the shuttle of her loom. Working endlessly on her cloak of mixed colors picking up a loose fiber she pulled it tighter and the cloak seemed to change to a completely different color. She placed down her shuttle and a couple of fibers as the screech of the Nazgul filled her head but she showed no sign of weakness she had done it hundreds of years before when Sauron had been ruler and she knew that it would stop soon and to her it was just another warning. She looked outside and saw the sun's first rays peeking above the horizon, standing up she walked to her bead and slipped between her mattress and her silk like blanket and closed her eyes. Her cloak would be done soon she thought, unless she stopped waking up in the middle of the night because of images of things going on in Mordor that she hadn't seen in many hundreds of years.  
  
A light bell rang softly in the morning light and Enya stepped lightly out of bed. Pulling off her night shift and pulled on a sage green dress of flowing material that clung to her body nicely, she would change as soon as she got back from meeting the people she needed to talk to. She reached out to her drawer and opened it and pulled out a single necklace with an odd bead on it. It looked like a mushroom except the lower half was see through and inside you could see a real life mushroom of extremely small size just floating in the middle of the glass, as always Enya placed it around her neck and walked out of the room.  
  
"Good morning Enya." A blonde elf said as she walked over to Enya with a child holding her hand as Enya entered the dining hall.  
  
"Good morning Hafwen and Good morning to you to Tiva" she said to the mother and her child.  
  
"You are just the person I was looking for to Hafwen. I wanted to say that yours and your daughter's necklace are ready, so if you could come by my room today you can pick it up." Enya said happy that she would be done with business once all these people had their items.  
  
"Thank you Enya, I'll be sure to stop by this afternoon and pick it up." Hafwen said picking up her squirming child and placing her in her arms and with a nod of her head she was off. Enya made her way everybody stopping different people telling them that their necklaces, circlets, bracelets and other trinkets were ready to be picked up that afternoon. When Enya was done with all her business dealings she had a quick breakfast and walked back to her room and changed into a tunic and leggings, allowing her to be ready for her days work.  
  
Author's note- Well I hoped you enjoyed it, if you did please review and if you didn't review anyways and tell me why, I'm curious to know people criticisms and compliments. Thank you. 


End file.
